Robots, Reptiles and a Vampire
by sitebender
Summary: Cyrax is dating Nitara. Nitara hates Sonya who is the boss of Cyrax. Sonya hates Nitara for crimes against humanity. Sektor is jealous of Cyrax for dating Nitara and wants her. Reptile and Nitara used to date. Cyrax and Reptile are competing...
1. Chapter 1: Goodbyes

CHAPTER 1: GOODBYES

"But I don't understand why you need to go again," said the whiney winged woman as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. With her arms around his metal neck, she wrapped her large wings around the two of them to hide her display of affection.

"I'll miss my little yellow botfriend," whispered the woman as she held onto him. The yellow legs of her botfriend could be seen next to hers from beneath of her wings.

Her botfriend spoke with a mechanical voice, "The Special Forces have ordered me into Out World to find the lost tomb of an ancient warrior." "And what are you going to there?" she asked him. He was quick to reply, "That information is classified." She wrapped her long slender tail around his right leg and she asked him again, "For me Cyrax? Tell me why you need to go."

The lights green lights on his left chest plate shined a bright green, before he told her, "Only for you Nitara will I tell you that I am being sent there to make sure the warrior does not rise from slumber." She huffed at him and said, "That is such a trivial task. That is busy work that the humans can be doing!"

"If the warrior is awakened, there will be even more turmoil in the realms," continued the robot. After a pause, he mentioned, "Sonya has chosen me to go there, because I do not need rest as a human does." Nitara then spoke up, "Sonya, Sonya, Sonya. Talk about me some more."

"You have been my girlfriend for so long that everything feels the way that it should be," stated the yellow robot. Nitara agreed with a statement, "I know. You are what I adore all night when I awaken. You are what I dream as I sleep in the day."

Nitara then dragged one of her claws along his shoulder as the two kept their embrace. She then asked him, "So why can't Sonya go and leave you here?" Her botfriend then retorted, "With my arm panel, I can open a portal to other realms while the humans cannot!"

She rolled her eyes unseen by Cyrax in their embrace, "Humans are so deficient. No wonder why they are only used as blood cattle." Nitara opened her wings from around the two of them as her eyes grew wide when she realized, "I just thought of something," and Cyrax stated with a mechanical voice, "That is not a surprise." "With the gemstone pendant around my neck, I can open my own portal and go with you!" she exclaimed with a sharp toothed smile.

Her botfriend told her though, "That thought had come across my processes. It is advisable that you do not follow me." She then had a follow up question, "Why not?" Many thoughts ran through is brain quickly to tell her. Thoughts like, it's dangerous, this is official business, it is for your own safety to stay, but the best thought he had was, "Spiders! There will be spiders in the tomb."

"Oh. You know I hate spiders!" hissed Nitara, who then elaborated, "Even the tiniest spider I hate them all!" "Yes I know," said Cyrax, who then pointed out, "Which is why I killed all of the spiders in your cave for you on our first date." "I remember it well," said Nitara as she wrapped her large wings around the two of them once again. "I also remember that night too," she added.

"Do you remember that night?" she asked to her metal boyfriend who then pointed out, "I am a cybernetic organism, and nothing is ever erased from my memory banks. Everything is stored in backup files." He paused before he told her, "It is the night you discovered that you do not like the taste of my motor oil." "There are much better fluids to drink," said Nitara with a wicked smile as she added, "But that is why I can't date humans. Their blood is just so drinkable."

She whispered over his shoulder, "I'll miss you so badly. I will get lonely without your cold metal to scratch my claws into each night." Her botfriend then told her from within his metal helmet, "You have my number to call whenever you want." "I do," she agreed with a slightly sad face, "But a telephone does not make me feel any closer to you. Sure they can build something as advanced as you, but when will these Earth beings come to realize that holographic technology lets you get so much closer to someone than the audio of a phone."

Nitara then unwrapped her wings from around her botfriend and she lost the closeness she had felt. She stood with her arms still around his neck, until her warm wings wrapped around his steel body. She let out a warm sigh of love, before she slowly took her wings away from his body once again.

Her arms dwelled around his neck for a bit longer, until she told him, "Now go." She took her arms from around him, so that he could turn to his side and push a few buttons on his left forearm pad. She told him to, "Do not get disassembled by one of those Out Witches and remember to call me every single day!"

Once Cyrax entered the sequence of numbers into his forearm pad a blue beam of light jumped from his arm and created a large circle in front of them. It was a portal of swirling blue clouds that lead into another realm.

Nitara took a step back from him and noticed all of the claw marks on his back. She smiled, knowing they were from her and that no human could ever leave them.

Without even looking, Cyrax stepped into the swirl of blue clouds and into the portal. Nitara waved him goodbye as the portal continued to stay open for a minute after her botfriend had stepped through.

She waited for the portal to close, before she turned away from it. Nitara let out a minuet sigh and then looked to the dark sky above. Then she bent her powerful legs and with a mighty force she sent herself into the air with her wings! Soon Nitara had flown into the clouds and disappeared from anyone's sight.


	2. Chapter 2: Communication

CHAPTER 2: COMMUNICATION

"So how was your day?" asked the voice of Nitara as Cyrax traveled along a dangerous cliff. Cyrax did not speak, instead his eyes lit green and he merely said, "Good." Atop of the helmet worn by Cyrax was a tiny radar dish that constantly pointed to a fixed location.

The voice of Nitara was heard once again, "My day was crappy without you." "Yeah?" asked Cyrax with his eyes lit green and Nitara elaborated, "You left me here all alone." "Uh Huh," added Cyrax when his eyes lit up.

"And that tramp Kira wants to hang out with me," continued Nitara. "You can have girl talk with her," said Cyrax in an inane sort of way. He had come to a cliff that he had to leap across.

Nitara said to him, "Out of the only two Earthrealm women she is the most pleasant one to be around in a non pleasant sort of way." "Uh huh," said Cyrax, just before he ran and leapt over a giant chasm. "If I hang out with Sonya, she's all business and keeps asking me how many people I killed and how drinking the blood of humans is a crime against humanity!" "Yeah it is," replied Cyrax.

"I know it is, but she doesn't have to bring it up every single time we go out to see a movie," stated Nitara's voice through the helmet of Cyrax. The voice of Nitara then asked "She is your co worker, can't you tell that to her?" "Yeah," said Cyrax and the voice of Nitara then added, "I think Caged Heat VI is playing this weekend. I think I should go spend 100 koins to go see it."

Cyrax had walked across a hectic path with flaming rubble strewn about when he told her, "That is expensive to see a movie that you can wait four months for it to come out on DVD for 150 koins." "Yeah I know," said Nitara, but she elaborated her desire to see it, "But this is the one where Cage finally dies!" "In the movie or in life?" asked Cyrax.

"In real life he died! He didn't want a stunt man for the final battle and it turns out that was real acid!" said Nitara with a chipper voice. "He will be back," said Cyrax to Nitara with his eyes a glow, "Cage has had more comebacks than Shang Tsung has stolen souls."

Cyrax had come to an encampment of Tarkatans. The Tarkatans are mutated humanoids of the Out World with long sharp teeth and blades that could extend from their forearms. He approached them silently. The tiny radar dish on the helmet of Cyrax still swiveled as it pointed to a fixed position in the sky.

"I'm not sure I want to go, because I don't like Kira all that much and because I might miss your phone call at the theater," said the voice of Nitara. "Okay," said Cyrax when his eyes lit green.

While the Tarkatans could not smell the steel cybernetic organism, they however heard the voice of Nitara over the phone in the helmet of Cyrax. The mutated humanoids quickly surrounded Cyrax. The blades hidden within the forearms of each Tarkatan warrior came out to slice Cyrax in two.

"Maybe I should go," stated the voice of Nitara, and Cyrax was quick to ask with his mechanical voice, "Off the phone?" Once that was said the five Tarkatan warriors each lunged at Cyrax with their blades forward!

Cyrax leapt straight into the air and two Tarkatans sliced into one another inadvertently. Cyrax came down on the two of them, with one foot on each of the center of their backs. Under his weight, the spines of the two Tarkatans were broken in half.

"Not off the phone," said the voice of Nitara, before it added, "I meant to the movies." The only response of Cyrax was, "Yeah." Cyrax battled against the three Tarkatan that remained.

After he blocked their ferocious attacks, he spun on his left leg and extended his right leg out which created a windmill of steel! All three of the Tarkatan were knocked away from the yellow cyborg. The Tarkatan would not stay down for long though.

"Maybe I should invite Sonya too, but I am not sure," said the voice of Nitara. "You should invite Sonya to go with," said Cyrax with his eyes turned green. The Tarkatans recognized that name, as another stepped forward and took a few bladed swipes at Cyrax. All of the swipes were easily dodged or blocked by the steel gauntlets of Cyrax.

"I just said that I didn't like Sonya! Weren't you listening?" exclaimed Nitara. Cyrax gave the Tarkatan a ducking mid kick which sent the Tarkatan backward and folded up at the mid section. "Yeah I was listening," said Cyrax as another one of the three Tarkatan that remained stepped forward to attack Cyrax.

The Tarkatan battled at first with his blades stuck out. However the blades did little damage to the steel gauntlets of Cyrax. The Tarkatan then withdrew his twin arm blades and battled with Cyrax hand to hand.

"Sonya would be a buffer between you and Kira. Sonya would complain more about Kira than she would you," said Cyrax. After a moment of fighting hand to hand, the Tarkatan drew its arms back and thrust them forward. The blades extended into the shoulders of Cyrax where they were not protected by his steel armor.

The blades were stuck in the center of the cyborg's shoulders. His yellow chest plate then opened and a loud whirling sound had begun. The Tarkatan seemed terrified, like he knew what made the sound. A saw blade then came out of the chest of Cyrax attached to an arm that extended through the mutated humanoid!

The saw sent the Tarkatan backward with an immense spray of blood that stained Cyrax and the ground. Motor oil came from the shoulders of Cyrax and spattered on the ground as well. The blade was quickly withdrawn into the chest of the yellow robot.

The arms of Cyrax were damaged, which then the Tarkatans heard a "beep" come from the helmet of the yellow cyborg. In terror one of the Tarkatans exclaimed, "We damaged him and he is going to self destruct!"

The two Tarkatan that still lived fled from the yellow Cyborg, who then told Nitara, "I have another call." "No, don't put me on hold!" exclaimed the voice of Nitara without a please. "Tell me who it is first," she ordered.

The beeps continued from the helmet of Cyrax as his eyes lit green once more so he could tell her, "It is my brother." "Sector or Smoke?" she wondered. "Neither, it is Sektor," replied Cyrax. "Sector, Sektor. Like it's any different," he voice told him.

Cyrax continued to plod through the Out World as he searched for the lost tomb. He then told Nitara, "I must speak with him. He will not be happy." The voice of Nitara replied, "You had better get right back to me." "Okay," said Cyrax, before he switched over to his other phone call.

"How is my half brother doing?" asked the voice in the phone of Cyrax's helmet. "I am marvelous!" said the cyborg with a mechanical toned joyous voice. "How could you be marvelous when I could not be worse since you sent your friends at the Special Forces on me!" exclaimed the voice of Sektor!


	3. Chapter 3: Dissension

CHAPTER 3: DISSENSION

"How could you send the Special Forces to my hover ship?" asked the mechanical voice of Sektor through the phone in Cyrax's helmet. "Because your Tekunin clan took over Japan," replied Cyrax as he continued to walk along a rocky path. "It was a necessary step that needed to be taken. My forces have grown exponentially," retorted the voice of Sektor.

The eyes of Cyrax glowed green as he told his brother, "I marvel at your success Sektor." "But that is not why you feel marvelous. You have rejected my offers to have you lead at my side!" said the voice of Sektor. "There is only one leader of the Tekunin, and everyone else is just a work bot," replied Cyrax as he began to scale a tall cliff.

"That is not true half brother," said Sektor, "I cannot be in two places at once." Cryax had the idea that, "You can always replicate yourself." "That is true, but I would not trust myself not to destroy me," said the voice of Sektor.

"You however half brother, have a soul inside of you. You are too well at following orders as you have for those Special Forces of yours for the past decade," replied the voice of Sektor in a coy manor. He then continued, "You would be very wise to follow my command and align yourself with the Tekunin."

Cyrax had scaled to the top of the cliff which overlooked a valley and a tiny shrine. "Is that why have you called me?" asked Cyrax with his eyes green and a glow. "My intelligence scouts have reported that you have made a new ally," replied Sektor.

"She is not an ally," replied Cyrax, who then added, "She is a girlfriend." "Yes that is what I meant. It is just that I have heard she has skill as a combatant, which makes her seem more like an ally than a frail girlfriend. I am sure that you will finally get to use your conversation programming," stated Sektor through the helmet of Cyrax.

"Has she noticed yet?" asked the voice of Sektor. "Noticed that I am cybernetic?" wondered Cyrax. "No," replied the voice of Sektor, "The fact that you are only programmed to say three things in a conversation with a girlfriend. Yeah, uh huh and okay."

"Agreeing statements keeps the conversation going," added Cyrax. The voice of Sektor then told him, "Yes they do, until there are two agreeing statements. Then the conversation goes no where, which is why two robots can never date." "Or breed," said Cyrax as he plotted the best route down the side of a mountain and into the valley.

"Tell me half brother, who is this woman?" asked the voice of Sektor. "It is Nitara," replied Cyrax while he took leap after leap to get down the side of the side of the mountain.

"Nitara? I need to access my memory banks for her," replied the voice of Sektor. Cyrax took the time to take out a thin small rod from a compartment of his body. With the press of a button, a stream of bright red light came out from the plastic rod.

Cyrax then proceeded to cut a path through the thick wooden environment with his pulsar blade. Plant after plant was severed by the red beam of light.

"Nitara is the gorgeous winged vampire!" exclaimed the voice of Sektor, who then added, "I can now understand why you feel so marvelous. You know that I always have loved morally apprehensible women who are scantily clad. Unless those women are Tarkatan, then they are only attractive under veils." "I did not want to know," replied Cyrax, "But she is not like that anymore." "It does not compute that a vampire would ever find morals," said the voice of Sektor.

Cyrax then told his half brother, "She still lacks morals. She is just no longer scantily clad." "That is a shame for the eyes of the public, but not yourself," said the voice of Sektor. "In Earthrealm there are dress codes to be followed, it is not like Out World where women roam half nude," explained Cyrax.

Sektor's voice drifted off from where they were from the conversation, "I had no idea that she is into robots, or else I would have pursued her myself when she broke up with Reptile."

"It did not look as if they dated when I had to save her from his reptilian rage," retorted Cyrax with his eyes green for each word he uttered. "Of course they did! I ran into them when you and I were a part of the same clan," retorted the voice of Sektor, who admitted, "You know that I may have conquered Japan and I may have thousands of warriors, but I am jealous of you my half brother." Cyrax continued to hack away at plants with the flick of his wrist when his eyes glowed green once more to ask, "Why is that?"

"Her beauty is better than the Princess Kitana. Her body is a prize greater than the Mortal Kombat Tournament itself," envied the mechanical voice of Sektor. "She is no trophy," stated Cyrax, but Sektor quickly replied, "I know that. Trophies get dinged and dented like iron armor."

"The gorgeous Nitara, will not get dented and dinged. She would also survive the ordeal where as a human would not," continued the voice of Sektor before he heard beeps. "What are those beeps? Are those the sounds of your primitive anger?" wondered the voice of Sektor.

"I have another call. I must let you go," replied Sektor. "Let me know when she lubricates your engine," asked Sektor, just as Cyrax cut him off and answered the phone in his helmet.

Cyrax knew who the call was from, which is why he answered so quickly, "Cyrax here." "You were supposed to call me right back!" exclaimed the voice of Nitara. "I had not stopped communications with Sektor," retorted Cyrax.


	4. Chapter 4: Exes

CHAPTER 4: EXES

"You were probably on the phone with one of those Out Witches," said the voice of Nitara in a half serious tone. Cyrax however answered her with a simple, "No." "Good, because you know I'd make fruit punch out of anyone's blood that ever touched your steel!" said the voice of Nitara with a bit of joy.

Cyrax stated to his girlfriend, "Sektor mentioned that you dated Reptile." "It amuses me that your brother is not a machine that can keep his facts straight," retorted the voice of Nitara with a sly tone. "What was wrong with my half brother's facts?" asked the yellow cyborg as he continued to tread through the living forest.

The trees continued to howl as Cyrax sliced through their limbs. "You have been quiet for five seconds, have I said something to displease you?" wondered Cyrax. "Reptile and I never dated. We had a mutually beneficial relationship to one another," replied the voice of Nitara.

"Yeah?" wondered Cyrax with one word. "It was purely physical. We barely left his cave," said the voice Nitara after a brief silence. "Uh Huh," said Cyrax while he tore through more plants with his extended pulsar blade. She then continued, "I had needs and so did he. I just thought his needs were physical! Then he started talking about me laying eggs to repopulate his species."

"I had to tell him that my people eat kids, and they don't lay eggs," said the voice of Nitara. "In fact we don't give birth, we just kind of," she hesitated to find the right words, "make more." "Okay," replied Cyrax while he stepped down on a large beetle.

Cyrax continued to follow along a straight line on his way to the shrine instead of following the winding path. The voice of Nitara spoke out again, "We were so incompatible, but the chemistry was undeniable. I tried to end it with him, but then I found out his blood is acidic! The green stuff burned off the enamel of my teeth!" She then exclaimed, "I was lucky that I didn't swallow any of it!"

"Yeah," said Cyrax with green lights from his eyes, before they grew dim and the voice of Nitara spoke again, "I wonder how else he damaged me that I don't know about. Maybe that's why I didn't kill him when I first met him. I can't remember."

The voice of Nitara then perked up when she explained, "But then I met you and you saved me from having to break up with him! It was one of the only times we came out of the cave so we could go to the store to get supplies."

"I wonder if he ever found his people," stated the voice of Nitara. Cyrax then asked her nonchalant, "What?" "That was something he kept babbling about was he always wanted to find his people. He wouldn't talk about anything else. He was quiet one dimensional," replied Nitara.

"The Emperor Kahn took over his realm and killed their egg layers," said Cyrax while he continued to trek on a self made path. "Well I wasn't about to do that. Not that I can have children or lay eggs, but the children would be winged, scaled and tailed!" exclaimed the voice of Nitara.

"Where are you anyway?" asked Nitara. "In Out World," answered Cyrax. "More specific robot!" laughed the voice of Nitara. "I am in the living forest," replied the yellow robot. Just then one of the trees moaned in the background, "Are you watching something you're not supposed to?" wondered Nitara.

Cyrax quickly answered, "No. That was a moaning tree." "Sure it was," laughed Nitara, before she laughed even harder, "I think that's called tree-nography."

"You should get home to me soon," ordered Nitara through the phone; and the yellow robot quickly complied, "Okay."

With that said there was someone who watched Cyrax the entire time through his journey through the jungle. From the tree tops on one of the branches of a moaning tree was a warrior hidden amongst the leaves. The long thick tail of the warrior dropped below the tree's canopy to give a hint of just who he was, but in the blink of an eye, the warrior leapt to another tree to get ahead of Cyrax.

The extreme hearing of Cyrax heard the rustle of leaves from high over his head. He then told Nitara, "I need to go. Someone has been following me the whole time." The voice of Nitara replied, "Alright, but call me back okay?" Cyrax agreed when his eyes lit green, "Okay." The small radar dish withdrew itself into the helmet.

Cyrax could see a figure dive into a tree top just ahead of him. The yellow robot acted quickly and instead of continuing to cut a path, he leapt high over the underbrush to gain ground.

For each massive leap Cyrax took to get over the underbrush, the figure stayed one tree ahead of him. Both were headed for the tomb of the ancient warrior.

There was a clearing in the forest and the figure could not proceed straight any longer. Instead the figure leapt from tree to tree around the clearing. That is until he leapt into a tree next to Cyrax.

With his pulsar-blade, the yellow robot spun his torso around and turned his pulsar-blade into a buzz saw. The tree moaned, but not from the pain of being cut down. It would just normally moan.

The tree shook and the figure dropped from the tree as it began to collapse.

The figure was green and it landed in a thicket. Birds took off and flew in every direction out of the clearing.

Cyrax began to cut down plants from the thicket to make his way into the clearing. However, behind Cyrax a dark figure grew out of his shadow.

The figure was very thin and completely darkened except for two white eyes that twinkled as they watched Cyrax. The spine of the shadowy figure curved backward and its head lurched forward. Its legs were tiny and it walked strangely as it followed Cyrax into the thicket.

Cyrax called out with his mechanical voice into the thicket, "You will identify yourself!" There was a puff of thick smoke from the thicket where the green figure had landed. Through the smoke Cyrax could see the smoke flowed around an invisible figure.

The invisible figure tore through the smoke as it continued to travel through the thicket. A voice called out, "You've already stolen Nitara from me! The warrior in the tomb is mine!" "Is that you Reptile?" asked Cyrax.

The yellow robot continued to cut through the thicket as quickly as he could, which is pretty quick for a robot. All the while, the shadowy figure grew taller and taller as it followed Cyrax.

The dark figure stood only within the shadow of Cyrax unnoticed and completely silent. Slowly the dark figure drew both of its arms back to reveal instead of hands it had two crescent sickle blades!

It was quite easy for Cyrax to follow the figure, because the thicket was trampled and moved as the invisible figure traveled through. The chest plates of Cyrax then opened and a circular time bomb was launched far into the clearing where the invisible figure traveled.

With a fierce explosion, the invisible figure was thrown backward and the dark figure wavered from behind Cyrax. A reptilian warrior rose from the thicket covered in thorns. He was no longer invisible and he exclaimed, "I never thought my acid would be replaced for your motor oil! She was mine!"

"Its not like Shang Tsung, you can't claim someone with magic," said the mechanical voice of Cyrax. "I did not want to claim her! She used me for her own selfish whims then left me here alone!" exclaimed Reptile.

The dark figure behind Cyrax had whipped from the shockwave, but it soon was upright again with its sickle like hands raised.

The reptilian warrior then took a jar from his satchel. He held it in his hand and quickly put it up to his mouth, then quickly removed it and spit a glob of acid toward the yellow robot!

With his enhanced reflexes, Cyrax quickly ducked the glob of acid which then went straight through the dark figure's narrow body. That is when Cyrax looked up to see the sickle claws of the dark figure coming down at him!

Cyrax quickly dodged the two bladed hands. If they were real blades they would have stuck in the ground, but the figure drew them back again and Cyrax stabbed his pulsar blade into the stomach of the figure.

It was like the pulsar-blade had stabbed through a shadow. The attack was ineffective, so Cyrax rose up and tried to cut the hands off the demon with the red beam of light of the blade! He jumped into the air and threw a kick at the dark figure and naturally his foot went through the figure's head.

The dark figure's sickle like hands tore into Cyrax. However, it was like being touched by a shadow. The attacks did absolutely nothing and doing battle against the figure was a mere waste of time. Cyrax turned around to see where Reptile had gone.

As Cyrax looked around the thicket, the shadow figure continued to hack and slice away at the back of the yellow robot. Cyrax ignored the shadow that attacked him and soon discovered that Reptile had long since disappeared. However, Cyrax knew where Reptile was headed, so he began to use his pulsar-blade once more to make a path to the shrine.


	5. Chapter 5: The Race

CHAPTER 5: THE RACE

Reptile had taken to the trees once more and gotten far ahead of Cyrax who was last seen receiving a phone call from Nitara once again. The green warrior quickly found his way into the shrine of the ancient warrior he had been sent to find.

He entered and lit the torches as he walked along a dark hallway. At the end he found a staircase that went into the depths of the shrine. There were several steps that had fallen in over the eons that the shrine had existed.

Undaunted, Reptile either leaped over the massive gaps in the stairs or simply climbed along the walls. He followed the staircase down ten levels until there was a giant double door. The double doors were within the mouth of a giant statue in the shape of a snake's head!

Reptile was now compelled even more to get inside of the tomb. Now it was not just to find the ancient warrior for his master, it was now for his own personal curiosity.

The giant heavy doors were locked and barred from the inside, so Reptile walked over to the crack between the two doors. He peered inside and wondered if the ancient warrior has awoken yet. There was no life inside that he could see, but there was one way to find out for sure.

He looked to his sides to see two huge steel rings. There was one on each door. He wondered to himself, "If I grab these giant knockers and wrap on the door. I may be greeted by the warrior inside!" With all of his might he lifted one of the huge steel rings and let it fall back against the door.

It shook with dust from ages of rest; however no one came to the door. Plus, "what giant could even push open doors of this size?" wondered Reptile.

Because the warrior had not yet awoken from slumber, Reptile took out the jar of green acid from his satchel once again. He poured the entire of the acid into his mouth of razor teeth. The acid does not affect the interior of someone who has the same acid coursing through his reptilian veins.

With all of the might in his mouth, he sprayed the acid onto the crack between the two doors. Reptile sat on the staircase as he waited for the acid to burn a hole large enough for him to pass through.

The acid worked slowly on a door so thick and Reptile found himself bored waiting. He looked about the chamber at the bottom of the stairs. Reptile noticed things he had not before, the torch holders were within the mouth of stone snakes that extended from the walls.

The crack in the door had been opened to a hole wide enough that Reptile thought he could fit through. He ran from the steps of the staircase and then dove into the hole. Alas, only Reptile's head went through the hole and his shoulders collided with the side of the door!

While his first attempt was not successful, he then turned his body sideways and first pulled his torso through the opening, and then his two legs, followed by his long thick tail. Reptile's clothes steamed from the acid on them once he was through the door.

He wandered through the tomb of the ancient warrior to see that there were so many bodies in glass caskets. Each warrior inside was nothing but a skeleton with clothes on, because each casket had cracked over the centuries of slumber.

At the far end of the tomb there was a staircase that leads up into the mouth of another giant snake statue. There was sunlight that somehow found its way down ten floors under the soil of Out World to light inside of the snake's mouth.

Inside of the mouth there was something that shined from the light as Reptile continued to walk through the tomb. It was another glass casket that stood upright!

Reptile cautiously crept up the staircase in hopes that one of the warriors was not a skeleton. He feared to look upon the last glass casket until he had come up the steps completely.

Once he had risen to the top of the steps he lifted his head to look upon the warrior inside! She was a beautiful woman in white. Her eyes were closed and she wore a mask over her nose and mouth.

A noise in the tomb sent Reptile into a tizzy. A loud click came from behind him, so he turned his body around and inadvertently whipped his tail against the glass case. The case teetered back and forth and Reptile looked for what had made the click!

Reptile then saw the lower jaw of the snake continue to lower. There was silence until it was disrupted by the sound of the last glass casket as it rocked back and forth. Reptile looked behind him to see that the glass casket nearly fell backward over.

With his quickness, Reptile scurried behind the glass case and he caught it just as it was about to hit the ground! He pushed it back into its upright position and wondered, "Why is she so heavy?"

Naturally the casket rocked forward and Reptile ran to the front to keep it upright. He held his hands on the top of the casket and looked up to see if it was level or not yet.

When Reptile looked forward again into the glass casket of the ancient warrior, her eyes suddenly popped open! They were yellow and her pupils were huge. She began to gasp for air! The woman inside began to bang on the glass, but she could not break the glass casket from inside!

Reptile then tried to kick through the glass, then he tried to claw his way through the glass. With each attempt that Reptile took, the warrior inside of the casket screamed and cringed in fear. The glass was much more unbreakable than the other caskets apparently. Reptile turned around and jumped down the steps that lead from the snake statue's mouth.

He then ran up the stairs back into the mouth of the giant snake and smashed his head through the glass of the casket. His head rammed straight into the body of the ancient warrior and the glass casket flew backward and smashed on the ground behind it.

"Owww! Wow you're an idiot!" screamed the warrior from inside of the glass casket! She held her stomach from the impacted force of Reptile's head.

"Are you the ancient warrior?" asked Reptile with a hiss. She replied from still within the glass casket, "Of course I am the ancient warrior." Reptile approached her and reached down to help the ancient warrior to her feet.

Instead she shrieked and chose to roll out through the broken side of the casket through the glass than have Reptile touch her. "You're a giant talking lizard!" she screamed out.

"And you're a human. What is the big deal?" hissed Reptile. The ancient warrior took a step backward further into the mouth of the giant snake statue and shook the glass from her body. She told him, "Not that I don't appreciate you getting me out of there. Stay away!"

Reptile backed off, "You're the ancient warrior. I don't want any trouble." She had no idea what he talked about, but she went with it anyway, "That's right I am. Stay away or I'll release my powers on you!"

With that said Reptile stepped backward down some of the stairs and allowed her to pass. Reptile then spoke to her, "For such an ancient warrior, you appear so young!" As the warrior came down the stairs, "That is because I was put into stasis to be awoken when I am needed," she told him.

Once she had gotten down the steps she turned and asked her savior, "Where are the others?" "The others are not survivors," hissed Reptile as he crept down the steps to follow her. "No, they just have not awoken, there were hundreds of warriors!" she laughed amused by the thought that they could have all perished.

"Look behind you," said Reptile and with that the ancient warrior spun on her heel to look at a long row of glass caskets, each one cracked in some way. "I don't believe it!" She screamed out, "Each one is cracked and there is nothing but bones and armor in each one!" "Except for you," hissed Reptile.

"I was saved by captain obvious. Yes, thank you, I can see that," she said, before she explained, "I am still alive, because that mouth of the snake was my tomb! When I was to be awoken the mouth of the snake would open notch by notch." "The snake's lower jaw hit the ground and I awoke," said Reptile, but her only comment was, "I know. I just lived the experience not long ago didn't I?"

The ancient warrior then sat up and asked, "Who are you?" "Reptile," he replied, but she then told him, "No, that's what you are." "What?" asked Reptile, but the warrior elaborated, "Who you are and what you are. They are two different things." "I am Reptile," established the green scaled warrior.

"No, you're a broken record," said the ancient warrior, before she turned to walk away. "Thank you for the rescue! But I will be fine on my own!" she called out while she walked to the acid stained doors.

Reptile continued to follow the ancient warrior as she walked straight for the door and the danger that unknown awaited her. She stood at the open hole where the acid had eaten through the door.

With a turn, she told Reptile, "Goodbye my reptilian savior." However Reptile grabbed her waist and pulled her away from the hole in the door when the head of a large black snake sprang through! The snake dropped to the floor and virtually poured onto the floor, but kept its tail in the hole of the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Reptomera

CHAPTER 6: REPTOMERA

The snake tried to strike at the ancient warrior, but Reptile kept his arm around her and pulled her away from the lunges. Eventually he took out his jagged edged sword and sliced off the head of the black snake.

The head and body of the black snake dropped to the floor separately. That is when the ancient warrior took Reptile's arm away from around her waist. She then noticed, and said, "Dead snakes don't do that."

The ancient warrior pointed that the body of the snake was being dragged back into the hole from where it had come! There was a massive groan from beyond the door. Reptile sliced off another section of the snake's body.

There was another massive groan from outside of the door as the snake's body was finally gone through the hole. Reptile looked through the hole into the chamber outside of the doors.

With his head still near the hole of the door, he told the ancient warrior, "We need another way out of here!" The door was then battered from the outside and Reptile tumbled backward.

Both of the warriors watched the door shake as it was battered once more by something huge from outside of the door. Reptile stood up and readied his sword, while the ancient warrior asked, "What's out there?"

Reptile quickly replied, "I don't know." There was another ram onto the outside of the double door. "Then why are we scared?" she asked, only to hear another massive batter to the door. The ancient warrior then elaborated, "Look at the size of that door. Look at the size of that wooden bar across the door. Nothing has gotten through the door since you came in here."

The moment she said that, the creature from outside of the door smashed through the top of the door without having to break apart the wooden bar that secured it. Reptile looked up at the creature that emerged, and hissed, "Hide."

He threw down a smoke bomb that filled the air with a black fog as a distraction, while he became invisible. Over the top of the door came a massive reptomera.

It was similar to a chimera, only with a reptomera, it had the body of a giant four legged lizard that was had the wings of a dragon and the blackened tail of a dead black serpent. It was twice the height of Reptile, but with Reptile invisible the reptomera could only find the fog left behind from his smoke bomb.

The reptomera sniffed the air, in order to smell Reptile. It could only smell the smoke from the bomb. The lizard monitored the room with its tail held high in the air and extended over its body. The snake tail would normally be a second set of eyes for the reptomera, but without the head of the tail, it was of no use.

A large blue plume extended from the head of the reptomera as it made a sound that echoed through the chamber. Reptile continued to not make a move. He was safe, because the reptomera could neither smell, nor see him.

Reptile heard a voice call to him, "Over here!" When he looked, he could not see who the voice had come from. He only knew the direction it had come from. He heard it again, "Get over here green warrior!"

There was caution from Reptile as he ran to the sound of the voice; but the reptomera had heard the sound of the voice that called Reptile. The reptomera quickly pounced onto the chamber floor where it thought the voice had come from. Fortunately, Reptile was safely invisible and protected from the reptomera.

"Follow me," whispered the voice of the ancient warrior, but Reptile could not find where she was. He merely followed the sound of her voice that led him up the stairs and into the mouth of the giant snake statue with the smashed glass casket inside.

The voice of the ancient warrior told him to, "Look up!" High above him was an exit with sunlight that poured into the snake to light up the inside of the snake's head! Reptile was a little clueless as to what to do, but the reptomera had heard the voice.

He then heard from above him, "Are you really that dense? Come on!" The reptomera heard the voice and crept up the stairs behind the still invisible Reptile. The reptomera's giant body was too large to fit inside of the mouth of the snake statue, but it clawed inside to fish anything out that might be inside.

Reptile avoided the giant claws of the reptomera before he heard the voice, "Now climb!" With that said, the hidden figure of the ancient warrior came into focus slightly. It looked as if the wall was climbing itself!

He then leapt onto the wall and began to climb along side of the wall that looked like it was climbing itself. After minutes of climbing to the top of the shaft, the walls trembled from the might of the reptomera as it forced its body into the mouth of the snake.

At the top of the shaft, sunlight poured through a grate that kept Reptile from his escape. He heard the voice of the ancient warrior, "Start pushing in stones!" The wall crept along itself again next to the ground as Reptile tried to push in stone after stone.

Eventually the right stone was pushed in as the reptomera roared from the bottom of the shaft. When the correct stone was pushed in, the grate opened and the two warriors were aloud to escape their doom. An invisible reptile hit the ground which trampled the grass.

A second body hit the grass beside him and instantly took the appearance of the grass. Reptile asked the body next to him, "What are you?" The ancient warrior faded back to her normal flesh toned human color as she replied, "A female."


	7. Chapter 7: Special Forces

CHAPTER 7: SPECIAL FORCES

"Where the hell is that robot?" barked the woman with golden blonde hair. "The tracking device says he is in Outworld," replied her coworker. "But he hasn't reported in yet," stated the blonde woman. Her coworker tried to calm her down when he told her, "He might have run into some problems on the way and can't communicate."

"No Jaxx. That is not excuse for a robot that has a communications device built right into his helmet!" screamed the blonde woman before she threw something. "Are we going to have a problem here now Sonya?" replied Jax.

The two of them stood in the command central of their new Special Forces base. The room is filled with computers and irrelevant military personnel busy at work.

"No problems, it's out of my system," she said, before she pointed her finger at Jaxx and gave him a wide eyed look, "I just know that he's talking to that damned vampire girlfriend of his!" "Hey Sonya, who are we to interfere in personal lives?" wondered Jax, and he then elaborated, "If he wants to date a vampire or anyone else, just let him!"

Jaxx gave her an example, "I didn't get involved when you started dating that movie star Cage." "Yeah, and you should have gotten involved," stated Sonya, who paused before she told him, "Because he turned out to be gay."

"I'm not going to let that happen to Cyrax!" she exclaimed, with Jaxx quick to wonder, "You mean you know his girlfriend likes girls? That wouldn't be bad for him. He's a robot; he can handle two at once." "She's not that freaky! But this is something worse! She eats people and the only reason why she dates him, is because she can't eat him!" yelled Sonya.

She continued to rant, "He disappears constantly to talk with her. When Hsu Hao blew up our base, Cyrax was the one that was supposed to be on guard duty that night! That yellow robot was somewhere with that vampire when he was supposed to be here making sure no one snuck in!"

Jaxx then tried to tell her, "Hey Sonya, that wasn't anyone's fault. Hsu Hao was a traitor." "But Cyrax has bomb detection unit as one of his systems. If he was here doing his job, he would have detected it and we wouldn't have to be in this shack!" exclaimed Sonya.

The entire crew working at their stations silently looked up to Sonya at her last comment. Jaxx told her, "This multi-million dollar, state of the art, Outworld butt kicking shack. It might not have ivory bathrooms or marble floors, but it's all that we need!"

"No Jaxx, our last base was all that we needed. Those soldiers that we lost when the base blew up were valuable members of our agency. We needed every single one of them incase Shao Kahn tries another invasion of Earthrealm," said Sonya in a long winded explanation. Jaxx tried to calm her down when he said, "Kahn isn't an emperor anymore girl." Sonya turned around and pointed her finger to the chest of Jaxx, when she told him, "Don't ever use the G word with me Jaxx or else I will use another inappropriate word your direction."

"Okay okay," said Jaxx, but he corrected himself, "Sonya, I'm sorry. Let's just keep this civil. I know that you're mad." Sonya then told him, "I am justifiably mad at our robot. I swear that for a robot he sure slacks and he's lazy to top it off!"

With her rant, Sonya continued to pace back and fourth while she screamed, "He smokes, even in non smoking areas!" Jaxx told her, "We all have our vices." Sonya shook her head as she looked up to her partner and told him, "But Jaxx, he is a robot!He should not have vices! His smoking is deadly to everyone around him!"

Jaxx told her, "I know, which is why we set up that smoker's lounge. It's used by half of the guys here." The hurrah of a few workers could be heard, "Here! Here! Jaxx!" "Cyrax dating Nitara is what started him smoking. She is bad news for him and terrible for society in general," stated Sonya.

"Fine, when he returns I'll have Kenshi cut the love chip out of him," said Jaxx to appease Sonya. "Thank you Jaxx, you always make everything better," said Sonya with ease and a smile. She then looked up to her tall coworker and told him, "I'll remove the chip myself though. I can't trust a blind swordsman to use a katana to cut out a microchip."

"Leave it alone Sonya, let Kenshi do what he does best," said Jaxx. "The best thing that Kenshi can do is lop off heads! I'm not letting him remove the chip, because I'm not going to clean up the mess of motor oil when Kenshi misses the chip," exclaimed Sonya.

"If you don't trust Kenshi to remove the chip, I'm not going to let you try to either," stated Jaxx with fury, until he settled down and said, "We shouldn't mess around with his love chip. It's the only thing keeping his last big of human emotion in him."

"You're right," said Sonya, "I should have just arrested Nitara for her crimes against humanity when I had the chance." "Could have, should have. Just leave them be," stated Jax, who paused briefly before he told her, "The love chip is probably what is keeping him from going on a ruthless killing spree like Sektor."

Jaxx and Sonya then looked over and noticed in the doorway. "You know; Blind warriors have other superior senses," said yet another co worker as he stood in the doorway, who continued, "That includes a superior sense of hearing Sonya."

Sonya took a step out of the room of their command central as she told him, "We'll talk about that later Kenshi." Jaxx called out, "Where are you going girl?" She screamed from the other room, "To call Nitara and tell her I'm going to Caged Heat IV with her tonight!"


	8. Chapter 8: Epiphany

CHAPTER 8: EPIPHANY

Meanwhile, the half brother of Cyrax paced around his hover ship wondering aloud, "What is it that he has that I do not?" Sektor passed by row after row of his own robotic warriors. "I have my own faction. While Cyrax merely serves as a drone for the Special Forces."

"I have propelled rockets, while he has petty rolling bombs," uttered Sektor as he continued to wander through the corridors. "I even control the entire nation of Japan with my mighty steel fist!" continued the maniacal red robot.

"If power cannot get a gorgeous woman I do not what can get one," he added as he pushed a button to open a door. "He must have something that I do not possess," said Sektor with his mechanical voice.

He then heard one of his Tekunin warriors, "Try the ability to shut up! We are trying to work here!" "What? Who said that?" asked Sektor. Without a word from any of the other Tekunin warriors, they all stepped away and pointed their fingers to the one that had told his commander to shut up.

Without hesitation, Sektor knelt down on the metal floor, extended his arm and pressed a button on his forearm. A mighty tongue of flame extended from his arm and engulphed the flippant robot. Sektor then ordered the robot, "Return to work. That goes for the rest of you!"

The other robots returned to work as did the robot set afire. Even a tongue of fire has little effect on the strong armor of a Tekunin. Two other robots appeared with extinguishers and put out the fire on the robot.

Sektor continued to walk to the next corridor and mutter, "I have compassion. If I were an evil overlord I would have decimated that robot and not lit him a blaze! To the people of Japan I have showed my compassion by replacing their flesh with the strong metal of our armor!"

He then stopped in his tracks, "Could that be why Cyrax has the love of a gorgeous woman?" He wondered a loud, "He is only my half brother because he was born a human and became a cybernetic organism, while I was manufactured as a robot."

Sektor continued to wonder, "His humanity separates me, but what could a vampire find endearing about humanity when she uses them as food?" He then looked down the corridor of workstations and at each work station was a red robot. It was a red sea of dozens at work.

"That is it!" screamed Sektor. All three dozen robots looked to Sektor and in unison asked, "What is it?" "The color of his enamel!" proclaimed Sektor. When all of the robots heard the answer they each turned their head back and continued to work away.

"He is yellow! We are red! She likes him for the very same reason that Noob Saibot loves my half brother Smoke!" exclaimed Sektor, before he elaborated, "Cyrax is unique limited edition color yellow! Just as Smoke is a unique limited edition color of chrome!"

"I fully understand it now! Nitara and Noob are both collectors of fine objects and their limited editions make them valuable pieces to add to any collection," proclaimed Sektor, before he raised his right arm in triumph at his realization.

He then clubbed his right fist against his chest plate and dropped through the floor in a green circle of energy! Sektor then sprang forth from a circle of green energy in the floor of a different chamber in his hover ship.

Sektor looked across the massive chamber to a huge pot of molten metal where aged Tekunin were being lowered in one by one to make way for newer models. "Halt this process!" called out Sektor. The automation was shut down just as yet another red Tekunin was about to be lowered into the vat of molten metal.

"Thank you commander Sektor, I can prove to you that the older models are still of valuable use to the Tekunin!" applauded the Tekunin that was about to be the next to touch the vat of molten metal. "I will be the next to be lowered into the vat!" stated Sektor. The Tekunin that hung over the vat uttered, "Our commander has saved me, but only because he has contracted some virus of his programming!"

"Do we have any yellow paint?" asked Sektor to all of the other Tekunin who were in a line as they waited their melting. "No. We have only the color red of power!" replied the dozens of outdated Tekunin in the line.

"Finish melting the robots until I return with the yellow paint," ordered Cyrax. The Tekunin that dangled over the vat of molten metal uttered, "Commander Sektor has eliminated the virus in his system and now has." The robot could not finish his sentence as he was melted by the hot metal.

Sektor returned with a massive amount of yellow paint then ordered his robots to, "Drain the molten metal!" Cargo doors opened up next to the cauldron and all of the metal was poured out as the ship hovered over Japan most likely.

When the cauldron returned to its stationary position, Sektor looked behind him and asked, "Has this empty cauldron been here all the time?" "Yes commander Sektor," replied one of the Tekunin. "Then why have we not been using it to double or incineration speed?" asked Sektor to which he heard the reply, "Good question!" "This means we did not have to drop the molten metal on Japan," muttered Sektor, before he told his Tekunin, "See to it the cauldron is refilled with molten metal!" The molten metal comes from the melted Tekunin, it would take quite a lot of robots to refill the pot.

"We will use this second cauldron to fill with yellow paint!" commanded Sektor. Upon his command, the red Tekunin began to fill the giant cauldron with yellow paint. Sektor patiently waited as the cauldron was filled can by can. It was a tedious process, but robots do not mind tedious.

When the cauldron brimmed with the paint, Sektor ordered one of the hover cranes to pick him up and dunk him into the paint. Sektor held his breath by closing all of the vents on his mechanical body. When he was pulled from the paint pot, he then walked over to the fire beneath of the other cauldron. The heat from the fire would make the paint permanent on his metal armor.

He was now the color yellow like his half brother Cyrax. He laughed, "Phase one of my plan is complete!"


	9. Chapter 9: Second Prize

CHAPTER 9: SECOND PRIZE

The real Cyrax had finally come to the shrine that held the ancient warrior. He was still on the phone with Nitara, but fortunately he told her, "I am going into an area where it is highly unlikely to receive your transmission." He then told her "Goodbye," and abruptly ended the phone call.

He then bravely entered the tomb and found that the torches on the walls of the shrine were already lit. As Cyrax walked through the shrine, he muttered, "I need a cigarette." He opened up a compartment in his utility belt and pulled out his favorite brand and lit it. He then put it to the intake vent in his mask and took a drag.

Cyrax found the set of staircases that lead down ten levels deep into the crust of Outworld. He followed them down to discover the smashed door that led into the tomb.

There were also traces of acid on the pieces of door that lay on the floor. It was from Reptile, and Cyrax knew this as he called out, "Show yourself Reptile!" A rumbling grown could be heard from deep within the tomb.

"Where are you?" wondered Cyrax. At the end of the tomb was sunlight that shined down on the empty mouth of a large statue of a snake head. There was nothing in the tomb. All of the glass caskets had skeletons in them.

There was another grown that rumbled through the tomb as Cyrax walked to the end of the tomb to discover there was no body in the final case. He took a drag from the cigarette and uttered, "I'm late. I guess I shouldn't have stopped for that cigarette break back in the jungle. Not to mention the seven others I had just getting to the jungle."

He then told himself, "If these things don't kill me, because of cancer, Sonya will kill me for not doing my job as efficiently as I had once done it." That is when the attention of Cyrax was caught by something that waved back and forth.

Cyrax walked down the stairs to get a better view of what he had seen. He did not recognize it; he only knew that it was reptilian. He stepped up to it and noticed that it is a headless snake!

The yellow robot looked closely at the snake that still moved. It was curious, but Cyrax was unaware that a pair of eyes opened and could be seen in the shadows between two pillars of the tomb. The Reptomera's head silently came from the shadows and almost smiled with its jagged teeth.

The reptomera pounced out of the dark spot onto the robot's body. Cyrax was trapped beneath of the large feet of the reptomera! The beast lowered its head to bite its prey in half.

When the head of the beast came down, the body of Cyrax turned sideways and he fit into a large crack in the stone floor. The reptomera bit off the end of Cyrax's cigarette it was so close!

With the giant foot still atop of him, Cyrax could not escape the crack in the floor. He would have to fight his way out, as his chest plates opened again and the giant saw blade extended out and cut into the foot of the beast.

While it howled in pain, the reptomera merely repositioned itself on Cyrax to still pin him down, while avoiding the blade. Cyrax kept the arm in his chest extended and the saw blade whirling as he reached for his pulsar-blade.

The reptomera kept its head away as it tried for another method to get at Cyrax. The tail of the beast loomed overhead and dropped the snake's acid like blood onto the robot, which not only made the crack in the floor larger, but burnt into the armor of the metal warrior.

With his pulse-blade, Cyrax gave a fierce stab upward, which alas completely missed the reptomera. However the beast backed up off of Cyrax, which allowed him to escape. Once Cyrax was clear, he drew his extended saw blade, back into his chest.

Cyrax stood in front of the reptomera that flapped its wings as it readied to make another pounce. The yellow robot swung his blade to let the beast know not to try it, just before the thumb of Cyrax opened and relit his cigarette.

Instead of pouncing, the beast lashed its giant black tail at the yellow robot. It hit with such force that Cyrax dropped his pulse blade. However the robot was coy as he kept the cigarette in his vent and uttered, "Now I am really screwed, and not in the recently assembled sort of way."

The reptomera once again pounced on Cyrax and roared in victory. When the beast lowered its head to look at its prey, Cyrax blew out a pull of smoke from the vent in his helmet. Smoke went deep into the back of the beast's throat.

It began to choke, but still kept Cyrax pinned beneath of it. The small puff of smoke would be enough to finally kill the beast.

The reptomera dropped to the ground with a mighty thud that shook the tomb. Cyrax threw the large foot from off of his body and stood to his feet. He then uttered, "Sonya is not going to believe what happened."

When he turned around to look at where the ancient warrior once laid, it could be seen on the back of Cyrax. A sticker with a symbol on it that read, "Warning: inhale of exhaust is deadly."

He then surveyed the tomb to discover that the ancient warrior is gone, but he knows where the warrior went. Inside of the giant statue of a snake head was the ray of sunshine that lit the chamber.

Cyrax climbed up the shaft of the tomb to discover he was in another clearing in the center of the living forest. There was nothing around him but trees with faces on them.

After he surveyed the area, he phoned his commanding officer, Sonya. He then explained what had happened, before she said, "You're right, I don't believe you!" She paused before she elaborated, "How could you not get to the ancient warrior first? It's that vampire girlfriend of yours isn't it?"

The voice of Sonya then told him, "You are to report back to headquarters for the removal of your love chip." Cyrax acknowledged her order, as he was programmed to obey the orders of his superior officer.

Cyrax then entered a combination of numbers on his forearm pad that opened a portal in front of him. It was the same portal of swirling blue clouds that had brought him to Outworld.

After a few seconds, with a mechanical sigh, the robot stepped through the portal. The portal continued to remain open for a minute after Cyrax had stepped through.

Two warriors then became visible in front of the portal. It was Reptile and the ancient warrior. He asked her then, "Want to see Earthrealm?" The ancient warrior then replied, "Lead the way scaly!"

The green warrior Reptile stepped through the portal and the ancient warrior then followed him. With a burst of light the portal blinked out of existence.


	10. Chapter 10: Homecoming

CHAPTER 10: HOMECOMING

Cyrax appeared from the portal in his apartment. The swirling blue clouds of the portal had sent everything flying like there was a tornado in the apartment. Cyrax did not mind, it gave him something to do in the hours that humans would be asleep.

As usual, he immediately picked up his home phone and dialed his girlfriend Nitara. He greeted her with the standard, "Hello Nitara," and she replied, "Hey hey there botfriend. Are you home?" She then stopped herself and told him, "Of course you're home, you just called me from your apartment. So what's going on?"

"I failed my mission," said the yellow robot into the phone. Nitara didn't much care however when she told him, "I told you to stay away from those Out Witches. They are nothing but trouble; they make you forget about your lonesome girlfriend and your duty at work." If Cyrax had eyes they would have rolled as he told her, "I was delayed due to answering several phone calls."

"Sektor or Smoke?" wondered Nitara. "Sektor," he said, before he pointed out, "And the other eight were from you." "I know, but that's only because I missed you so much," she told him, before she added, "It's just that there's not much to do in my cave. I can't go out during the day, so I'm stuck in here. I'm stuck on loving you too." He could hear the sly smile in her voice.

"I need to meet you for something very important," he said, but Nitara was quick to respond, "Ah the military man is home from being a world away and he's aching for some love huh?" Cyrax pointed out, "I have no aches, and I am functioning at 100."

Nitara then told him, "Can we do it some other night? I already planned to go see the last Caged Heat movie with Sonya." "It must be tonight," he told her. "But we're going to watch the movie and make fun of her ex-boyfriend and throw popcorn at the screen," she said with glee!

Cyrax then told her, "Sonya has ordered me to report to headquarters and have my love chip removed." "No one touches your metal but me!" screamed Nitara, before she continued to threaten Sonya, "I'll kill her tonight after we see the movie! It will save me from the long goodbye speeches that she gives."

"Do not threaten to kill a commanding officer of mine," stated Cyrax. "I know, its just that you're one of a kind! Every part of you is irreplaceable!" said Nitara. "I was manufactured, there are many more of me," stated Cyrax over the phone.

"How true that is half brother." Cyrax looked behind him and outside of his window was a yellow Sektor hovering outside of his window! The arms of Sektor were raised to his sides to keep his hover level, until he smashed right through the window and into the 10th floor apartment!

Cyrax dropped the phone to the floor and asked Sektor, "Why are you yellow?" "You are replicable, obsolete, and I will have your girlfriend to be my plaything," said Sektor before he let out an evil mechanical laugh that filled the room!

After that was said, Cyrax reached to his side for his pulsar-blade, but he had forgotten it in the tomb of the ancient warrior. Sektor dropped to the floor and the chest of Cyrax opened up. The sound of the whirling blade could be heard, but when the arm from his chest extended the blade forward, Sektor merely broke the arm off and threw it out the window!

Sektor then asked, "Does your apartment insurance cover fighting robots?" "Why do you ask?" wondered Cyrax, with his half brother quick to respond, "I want to know if I will have to pay for these damages when I have replaced you."

Cyrax then threw his leg to the head of Sektor, but being that they were manufactured with the same technology, Sektor easily blocked it. That went for Sektor's tactics against Cyrax. The two fought in the apartment, and were able to block each attack from one another.

The two went through walls as they continued to fight. Sektor even lashed out his flame tongue from his forearm panel. However, Cyrax was able to quickly dodge the flames. The curtains however were lit afire, which set off the sprinkler system.

They continued to brawl as Nitara was left to scream through the phone, "Hello? What's going on?" With the sprinklers dousing Sektor with water, Cyrax wondered, "Why has the paint not washed off?" Sektor gave him the explanation as they continued to fight, "If I am to replace you, I had to make it permanent."

"What about your Tekunin army?" wondered Cyrax, but Sektor had an answer for that as well, "I would give up my entire army for a girlfriend as hot as you have! I am tired of dating she bots!"

As they fought through the kitchen of the apartment, Cyrax wondered, "What ever happened to you and Mileena? She was not a she bot!" "She was however nasty beneath of that veil," stated Sektor. The two had destroyed the kitchen and uprooted the counter top to use it as a weapon. Robots can perform incredible feats of strength.

"Beneath of the veil was not the only nasty thing about her!" stated Sektor, as he finally had Cyrax pinned beneath of a thrown countertop. Sektor kept his half brother pinned beneath of the marble countertop as he went back to an earlier statement, "Even though I would give up my army for beauty, my Tekunin recognize me as their leader. The nuances of my metal composition they can tell it is me. Your girlfriend however will never notice."

Sektor pressed his foot down onto the marble countertop to start to crush Cyrax. "Nitara and I already have something in common. We assimilate humans. She turns them into vampires, and I turn them into Tekunin," stated Sektor as he slowly crushed the life out of Cyrax.

The lighted eyes in Cyrax's helmet grew dim and to finish the job, Sektor leaped into the air and stomped the marble countertop down to finish the job. The body of Cyrax had been crushed, which left only his helmet.

"You may always have your soul, but I will have my army and your girlfriend," uttered Sektor.

His attention was grabbed when further in Cyrax's apartment was Reptile and the ancient warrior. Sektor wondered, "Where did you come from?" The ancient warrior quickly took the color of a nearby bookshelf, before she leapt out of the window and clung to the side of another building.

"Are you going to eat that?" asked Reptile, to which Sektor only wondered, "Eat what?" With the lash of Reptile's tongue it extended to grab the helmet of Cyrax. Then with a powerful tug, the head of Cyrax was pulled clear off and into the mouth of Reptile.

"Tastes like payback," said Reptile. Sektor then mentioned to Reptile, "That girl you have. She is beautiful!" "You cannot have her, she's mine!" hissed Reptile, but fortunately Sektor told her, "I have my own girlfriend now, I'm not after yours. Good luck with her though." "Thank you Cyrax," said Reptile, who continued to munch on the head of the real Cyrax.

"I'm going to take her to a movie tonight. It will be our first date. You shall not steal this one!" hissed Reptile, before he jumped out of the hole in the apartment and clung to the side of the next building.

The ancient warrior had taken the color of the building that she clung to and the two of them climbed down to the street below.

The yellow Sektor was left to pick up the house phone to speak with Nitara. She was naturally worried for his safety when she screamed, "Don't ever leave me like that!" Sektor calmly told her, "There was a break in by uh... Reptile." "What did he want?" asked Nitara through the phone.

"He wanted revenge for stealing you," said Sektor. "What a loser," said Nitara, before she added, "Now let me tell you about my day cleaning out my cave. The bats were everywhere! There was an icky damp feeling on the floor."

Sektor continued to listen to her endless statements of her day, before Sektor told her, "We must meet tonight." "But I just told you I am doing something with Sonya!" said Nitara. "She can come along with us! We can make it a threesome to see the new movie; Caged Heat IV!" "Don't use that word when referring to her," stated Nitara, who then continued, "But the three of us can see the movie together." "Wear something revealing," stated Sektor, before he elaborated, "So my eyes will be on you instead of the screen."


	11. Chapter 11: Caged Heat

CHAPTER 11: CAGED HEAT

The newly yellow robot Sektor met with Nitara under the guise of Cyrax. When she greeted him, she told him that, "You smell like smoke." "It's a bad habit," said Cyrax, I will be quitting soon. A voice called from behind them, "You had better or that will get removed too!"

Sektor took on a stance to combat Sonya. Apparently he had forgotten Cyrax was allied with Sonya. She took a similar fighting stance in front of the yellow robot; there was a slight tension between the two of them.

Behind the two of them stood Nitara in front of a wall covered with movie posters. There was a minor stand off, but then Sonya ruined the tension with a laugh! She told the yellow robot, "I thought I told you to report back to the base to have your chip removed!"

"I begged him to see me one last time, before you had it removed," said Nitara to the blonde commander. Sonya then had a coy remark, "I thought you might be behind his decision." Nitara presented her wrists and asked Sonya, "You won't put me in cuffs before we see the movie will you?"

"Of course not," replied Sonya, "There will be enough caged heat going on in the theater." The two then gave a hearty chuckle, before Nitara rolled her eyes to her botfriend. He was there silent ogling Nitara's back end.

Sonya then gave Nitara a hug and exclaimed, "Nitara! It has been such a long time!" It looked to be a very uncomfortable hug, both women held their bodies away from one another. Nitara gave a worried look to Sektor and mouthed the words, "One little bite." Meanwhile, Sektor gave out a little mechanical sound of "mmmm." No one heard him though.

She then told Sonya, "Yes it has been a long time, but I have forgotten about the time that you tried to arrest me." "And I have forgotten about the time you tried to bite me!" laughed Sonya as she pulled away from the hug.

"You haven't forgotten," laughed Nitara as she pointed to Sonya's neck. "This thing? Jax gave it to me!" laughed Sonya as she threw her blonde hair away from her neck to reveal a tall metal collar around her neck. "It is so Kano cannot cut through my throat or anything like that," added Sonya.

Nitara grabbed the robotic hand of Sektor and asked, "So why are you here alone? Could you not find a date?" Sonya then reminded her, "You were supposed to show up alone remember?" "What about Kira?" asked Nitara.

"She called me and told me that hanging out with a vampire and a special-forces agent to see a B-rated movie was not her cup of tea," laughed Sonya. "Are her and Kobra still an item?" wondered Nitara. "They are always on and off," said Sonya with a pause, "Of each other," added Nitara. Sonya then explained, "They always try to kill each other." "Wow now that's dirty," retorted Nitara, who then added, "If only they could find someone indestructible like I did."

"Yes we all are so jealous of you and your machine," uttered Sonya as she bought their tickets with the phrase, "Three if you please!" Nitara continued, "He is one of a kind." Sektor kept quiet and continued to ogle Nitara.

"I like my men blonde," said Sonya as she gave them both their tickets. "Stay away from my blonde warrior," uttered Nitara with a sharp toothed grin. Sonya then told her, "First of all, I like my men human or at least humanoid. Second of all he is not blonde, he is dyed," "Yellow," interjected Sektor.

"That's strange," wondered Sonya as she looked at Sektor. "What's strange?" asked Nitara, with Sonya quick to respond, "He's not supposed to be just yellow. He's sunrise yellow." "What did you say?" snarled Nitara.

"Sunrise yellow! It's in a catalog, look it up," stated Sonya. "No he's just yellow," retorted Nitara. "I found him and restored his paint. I know what color he is!" exclaimed Sonya as they walked into the theater.

Nitara's wings hit people as they found a good place to sit in the movie theater. Sonya asked, "Why are you upset?" Nitara merely sat down, crossed her legs and pouted as she said, "I am not upset." The people behind Nitara were unable to see the screen at all.

"Are you upset because I said sunrise and you are a vampire?" wondered Sonya, before she added another choice, "Or are you upset I restored his paint when we found him in the desert?" "No I'm not upset," said Nitara as people behind her began to boo.

Nitara blew off the front that she wasn't upset when she told Sonya, "I'm upset that you knew exactly what color he was. You said it all poetic. You have a thing for my botfriend! Now that I know you've seen what's under his enamel armor, that jus irks me even more!"

"Hey wingo! Keep it down up there!" cried out someone from behind Nitara. He shouldn't have yelled it out, because Nitara stood up, opened her wings and gave him a frightening look. "Do not say a word human! You're causing a big scene!" screamed Nitara.

Sonya then leaned to Cyrax and uttered, "You know how to pick'em champ." "She is hot, that is all I care about," said Cyrax to Sonya. Someone next to Sonya then told her, "She does have a nice tail."

Nitara heard and leaped into the air and onto the body of the man that had complimented her tail. She dug her teeth into his neck and used her claws to rip into his body. Everyone in the theater scattered away as if someone had screamed out fire.

As everyone rushed to the two exits, Nitara lifted her jaw away from the squirt of blood that came from the neck of her victim. The blood ran down her chest as she gave Sonya an insane look and told her, "We're going to finish watching this movie and enjoy it!"

"About that," said Sonya with a pause as she stood up, "A lot of the critics said that this movie is a definite rental. I think I will wait for it to come out on DVD." "Suit yourself!" screamed Nitara, before she added, "Cyrax and I will have more fun watching in an empty theater!"

Nitara then jumped down off of her victim with her face and chest covered in blood. She politely sat next to her botfriend and wrapped her right wing around his shoulder.

The two continued to sit in front of the screen in the empty theater, while Nitara continued to talk through the entire movie. Sektor had never realized she could yap so much. Eventually Sektor merely stared at her beautiful silhouette until the movie was over.

After another 80 minutes, Nitara finally turned to Sektor and asked him a question. Her lips moved, but she made no sound. That is when Sektor realized he had turned down the volume of his listening device to tune out her talking through the entire movie.

"What did you think of the movie?" Nitara continued to ask as Sektor turned up his volume to hear her. The robot then replied, "It was fair." "Fair?" questioned Nitara as she gave him a strange look. "That movie was not fair. It was a spectacle of blood, violence, partial nudity and more explosions than I have fingers!" exclaimed Nitara.

"It was a magnificent movie!" she exclaimed only to hear her botfriend tell her, "Yes, the visuals were amazing." Without a pause, he then said, "Do you need any help sopping up the blood on your chest?" She looked at his yellow armor and told him, "No, I think we will put some ketchup on mustard later."

She then took the claw of her thumb and used it to drag a scratch across his chest panel. "Watch the paint," said Sektor as Nitara giggled.

She then took her wing from around his shoulder and they both stood up to look over the empty theater. He approached her closely and told him, "Want to know what I want to do?" "I bet I know what it is," replied Nitara, before Sektor told her, "My scanners do not detect anyone visible."


	12. Chapter 12: Surprises

CHAPTER 12: SURPRISES

Nitara came even closer to him as she told him, "We are all alone in here." Just as their lips approach to kiss, the phrase, "No you're not," is heard from someone unseen.

Nitara looked angered and disappointed. She looked up to the top of the theater. "It's probably the projectionist." "Want me to assimilate him?" wondered Sektor, but Nitara had a question herself, "Into a robot or into a vampire?" "Your choice," replied Sektor.

"No, we should just get out of here before the authorities arrive," stated Nitara in a calm tone as she looked at her botfriend. "There is one important thing that I should tell you, before we get out of here," said Sektor. "Wow you never really have anything to say to me," said Nitara, before she added, "Like ever!"

"It's about that," said Sektor, "You talk far too much. Even through the movie I had to turn the volume down on you." "I had no idea that you felt like that," retorted Nitara. "You have not let me say anything other than three simple words," continued Sektor.

She held his hand and wrapped her tail around his yellow thigh, "I love it when you say those three little words to me." Sektor then wondered, "Yeah, Uh Huh, Okay?"

A smile came over Nitara as she told him, "Not those three words silly robot! The other three words that women love to hear from the ones they love." "Dress more revealing?" wondered Sektor.

Nitara burst out laughing, and took her tail from around her botfriend's thigh. "That's not what I had in mind, but I wouldn't mind going back to my old style," said Nitara with a mischievous smile. "We should go pick you out some clothes," stated Sektor with a mechanical voice. "I'm up for that, before Sonya comes back with the authorities and takes your love chip."

"She's not going to take my love chip from me," stated the yellow robot, before he elaborated, "I am going to quit the Special Forces to be with you." "What will you do for work to support me?" wondered Nitara, but Sektor set her mind at ease, "I was thinking that I would take the job my half brother offered me to rule the Tekunin." "That would be sweet," said Nitra, before she turned her back to him. "I love a man with power," she said in a hush tone.

The two of them faced the end of their isle and proceeded to walk through the path of seats. Sektor walked behind her, and unknown to Nitara is that Sektor's back was not scratched as Sektor's had been.

Sektor then told her, "If the authorities were coming, they would have showed up earlier." Nitara turned to him and asked, "For hushing up that loud mouth?" "No, to prevent anyone else from watching that movie," replied Cyrax.

After the two left the theater, in the back row two warriors became visible. It was the ancient warrior and her savior Reptile. The ancient warrior told Reptile, "I thought they'd never leave!" "They didn't have to leave," said Reptile as he elaborated, "We can remain invisible."

"Maybe you can," said the ancient warrior, "But I take on the surroundings of whatever is behind me." "How can you do that?" asked Reptile to which the ancient warrior was slow to reply, "That is something I should tell you."

"Tell me what?" asked Reptile. "I change out of fear," said the ancient warrior. "Without any smoke bombs to disappear?" wondered Reptile. "No it is just something I have been able to do. Blend into the surrounding area; which is why my village named me Khameleon."

"I call you beautiful," hissed Reptile. "Under my skin I am not beautiful," replied the ancient warrior. "Beauty controls the heart of Reptile," he told her, with Knameleon quick to respond, "That is abundantly clear, but beneath of my exterior there is something different."

Reptile felt he knew what she tried to say when he told her, "You mean under your clothes is your skin." "No, I mean I am close to you Reptile," said Khameleon. "Reptile is close to you too," he replied as he held her hand.

"No, that is not what I mean at all," she said as she stood up from her seat. She then exclaimed, "Under this skin are scales." "Scales are good for defense," hissed Reptile as he continued to stay in his seat.

Khameleon asked him, "Do you get it now?" "Not at all," he replied. "Then no wonder why you're species is extinct!" she exclaimed while she rubbed her head with the palm of her hand.

She rolled her yellow eyes and looked back down to him, before she apologized, "That is not at all what I meant to say. I meant to say is you and I are from the same species. When I was a teenager, all of the flesh bags teased me for having scales!" "Did you kill them when they slept?" wondered Reptile.

Khameleon then took her hand from Reptile's and gave a gesture down her body when she told him, "I got a skin job! It's where they covered me in flesh on top of my scales!" She held both of his hands and stood him up in front of her. "Skin looks good on you. Better than scales," hissed Reptile.

"I am a reptile," she said with joy, but she only heard him respond, "No I am Reptile. You are Khameleon, the ancient warrior." She then annunciated what she just said, "I am A reptile." "No, you are Khameleon. You just told me!" he laughed.

Khameleon then told Reptile to, "Hush. Now let me give you a kiss for rescuing me and taking me out tonight." The two of them met with a kiss and Khameleon's long tongue caressed the back of Reptile's teeth. When the two stopped their embrace, she hissed, "See, I am a reptile just as you are."

Reptile tried to speak, but she put her hand across his mouth and told him, "Wow you're dumb, but that's okay." She then took her hand from across his mouth and touched his scaled tail as she continued, "Thankfully you've got this long thick tail. Otherwise I wouldn't even be talking with you."

"Then my race would be doomed," said Reptile as he held her hands. "Now you're catching on!" added Khameleon with a smile of jagged teeth. "Adaptation," concluded Reptile.

Reptile threw down a smoke bomb that enveloped the two in a fog. They stepped out of the fog in an invisible state and scampered out of the theater unseen. When they were gone, the thick fog set off the sprinklers that dowsed the theater with water and ended this love story.


End file.
